


Distraction

by hanyou_elf



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Back rubs, F/F, Natasha as Natalie, Office, Teasing, Tony is unintentional cold water, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is stressed and Natasha offers a solution.  Set during Iron Man 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Aggravation courses through me as I hang up the office phone. I should have known it was a bad idea for Tony to be running around so freely with the Avengers. It’s a mess, and there are just too many things that need to dealt with. I need a vacation. I’m stressed and exhausted, and I’m ready to find a way to strap Tony into the lab and forcing him to work with tools and robots. I need something new, something that would distract the world from Tony’s gallivanting around in crimson and gold and explosions. 

“Miss Potts. Here are your reports and a list of investors with questions, with their questions regarding the release of the reactor’s corporate enterprise.” 

“Lay them on the desk please,” I ask softly as I rub my temples. 

“Are you alright, Miss Potts?” 

“Natalie,” I start. I stop with a sigh. I don’t know what I would even say to her, she’s doing everything that she can to make sure that I can be efficient. She’s the reason I can keep going, and why I get home at night, instead of living in the office. 

“May I suggest a little relaxation for you?” 

My eyes trail over her slender body across the desk. I haven’t heard a blatant come on like that in a few years, not since Tony decided that I was stressed out and needed to calm down, with his magic dick as the trick to relaxing. I’d laughed him off, because although it would have been good with him, it would have ruined everything between us. It would have ruined the way we worked together.

Natalie Rushman is a beautiful woman. Her crimson hair is brilliant against the soft pale of her skin. She’s slender, built very well, as evidenced by the modeling shots Tony had dug up on her. He’d demanded one of his own, and I just couldn’t let him have her. She’d ignited something long buried within me when she’d come into my employ. 

“And what do you have in mind, Miss Rushman?” I ask, inviting without being too obvious. 

She sets her packet of papers down on the corner of the desk, covering the only free spot. Natalie slinks- there is no other word for it- around the desk and slides an elegant hand over my shoulder and down the center of my back. 

“Miss Potts, you don’t have anything else on the schedule today. Shall I schedule you a massage?” she asks. 

I change chairs, shifting into the straight-back chair for Natalie and rest my chin on the back, forcing myself to relax. I close my eyes and lean my head forward in submission to whatever she’s got on her mind. It’s been quite a while since the last time I enjoyed a woman, but I’m more than willing to break that streak for her. 

Strong fingers dig into the tight muscles on the wings of my shoulders. She rubs hard, skilled as a pained moan escapes me as she knuckles up and rolls them down my back, across my shoulder blades and over the center of my spine. It’s impossible to not groan in pleasure as goosebumps erupts over my skin, and it’s too good. 

Natalie’s hands are divine. 

I sit there, letting her rub my back, her competent hands slide over my shoulders and down my back. And when I feel boneless and limp, she leans forward, pressing the weight of her long body firmly against mine. 

“Miss Potts,” Natalie murmurs softly. “Shall I help you further?” Her breath across the shell of my ear is hot and intoxicating. Her voice in my ear is sultry and seductive. I shiver in anticipation and nod slightly. 

Her hand slides down the middle of my chest, between the valley of my breasts and over the taut fabric of the Victoria’s Secret bra. Her slender and capable hands cup the weight of my breasts, testing them carefully. I arch my back, bite my lip and lean back into her. I’m grateful for the light pressure before she skims her hand lower, down the center of my stomach. 

She kisses the side of my neck and nibbles against the rough fabric of the pale button down. Her voice is low and sultry and lusty when she asks if I want more. I nod, quiet because it’s been a while and I don’t want to break this spell she has on me. 

A slender hand rests on the flat of my stomach and I ache for her. She kisses me, her lips pressed to mine and it’s everything in my power to keep myself from arching up into her, from pushing her to the floor of my office and claiming her here. Lust is powerful, and I want her like little else I’ve wanted before. 

Long fingers pass over the waist of my pencil skirt to my stocking clad thigh. She walks her fingers up my inner thigh, pushing the edges of my skirt up as she goes. She breaks the kiss and slides her lips down my neck, stopping at my shoulder where fabric keeps her from skin. 

“Miss Rushman,” I murmur, arching my back, pressing her fingers ever closer to the dampening spot in my panties. Lifting my arm, I wrap it up around her neck, holding on because I know this is going to be good. 

Her fingers edge my panties to the side and the tips of her fingers brush against the stubble of the small hairs on my vagina. I hadn’t expected anything like this today, so the smooth shave I try to maintain isn’t happening. She slips two fingers into the heated depth of my body and I groan deep in my throat. 

“Pepper!” Tony Stark’s loud voice calls through the office. “What the hell?” he stumbles to a stop, the door shutting behind him. His blue eyes are wide in shock and his mouth is open in stupid surprise. He blinks slowly. Before he can formulate a response, his hand has slid into his pocket and pulled out one of his phones and is holding it up. 

“Tony. Put it away and erase what you’ve recorded or else,” I threaten as I straighten myself. Natalie stands behind me, her hands behind her back as she eyes him darkly. If she hadn’t been feeling me up just a second before, I’d feel the hatred rolling off of her. “Miss Rushman, we’ll continue this conversation in a few hours. I have a pest to deal with,” I murmur softly. Her eyes narrow dangerously at the man before me, his arms crossed over his chest and the innocent smile on his face completely contrived. 

“Not fair,” Tony whines. He falls into the chair across the desk and pouts. 

I shift in the chair, kind of hating this man as I watch Natalie saunter across the office. Her body slinks, snakelike and graceful. Her ass looks fantastic in her black demure dress. And I can’t wait for what’s going to happen later. I turn my attention to Tony and watch him straighten up in fear. 

Smiling, I’m relieved that Natalie was there with capable hands and quick wit. I can’t wait to get that alone in private.


End file.
